The Hellsing Organization
by djmix12
Summary: The Hellsing Organization has protected the world of Remnant for generations. Now their services are needed again, this time at Beacon Academy. Why are they called to aid now? Can they stop whatever is on the horrizon? Follow the story of Hellsing Agent Forge Hellsing and find out Let's find out. AU. Self Insert OC. OC x Blake.
1. The Beacon of Hope

_'Well here we go, the first day of my mission here at Beacon Academy.'_ Our protaganist thought to himself.

This man is Forge Helsing. For this mission though, he goes by the name John Mix. He stands at the corner of the airship heading to Beacon, one of the most prestigious Huntsman Acadamies in Remnant. His total height 6'2", is an average build for someone of that height, and looks to be 17 or 18 years of age. Forge has short brown hair and wears a black hoodie, with a read inner hood, an open grey denim vest with the words "Only those that have been to hell and back know how monstrous man can be." embroidered on the back in crimson. Along with this he weats black cargo pants along with gray combat boots with red laces. At his waist were two Springfield Armory 1911 Lightweight Operators that shoot .45ACP rounds. Each pistol had an ergonomic grip, night sights, and a 10 round magazine. Each leg pouch held different magazines with different forms of dust and dust combinations. On Forge's back was a bastard sword. The blade had a length of 43 inches and a handle of 6 inches. The sword was used as a contingency, he much prefered his pistols when fighting. Even when it was used in fighting, it was in his right hand while he held a pistol in his left. He used it to block strikes, or if he has to get in close to deal with opponents with anoying semblences.

At the edge of his hearing there was a sudden "This is the best day ever!"

He turns to see a busty blonde seemingly strangling a younger brunette with rid-tipped bangs girl in a hug.

The blonde girl looks to be about 5'8" with shiny golden blonde hair that reaches down to her hips and Lilac eyes. She wears a brown vest with puffy cap sleeves and a goldent yellow low-cut crop top peaking out the collar. On the crop top, in the area of her left breast, is a symbol of a burning heart. She has a brown belt with several pouches and black short shorts just under along with what seems to be half a pleated skirt behind her. She has an orange scarf around her neck, brown leather knee-high platform boots, different length orange socks, a gray bandanna around the top of her left boot, and black leather gloves with braclets just above them. _'Deployable gauntlets?'_

Next to the blond, _'Yang'_ , was the brunette and sister, _'Ruby'_. _'It seems I found part of my primary mission objective. Let's see how this plays out.'_

Ruby was a young girl, she stood at a height of 5'2" and had shoulder-lenght black hair that turns red when nearing the tips, along with uniquely silver eyes. She wears a black blouse,a black waist cinchernwith red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. There are cross shaped pins that hold the cloak to her blouse, and a belt around her waist that has several sniper rounds withing individual loops along with a rose emblem. She has her weapon with her on her lower back, _'The mission briefing stated it is a mecha-shifting High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. What kind of weapons are kids given these days?'_

Forge is snapped out of his musings when a hologram starts to talk to the crowd.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" He hears Yang ask.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privlaged few who have recieved the honor of being asked to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunstman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she says her final piece, Goodwitch disapears.

 _'We're really going to lie to them Glynda, this time of peace is nothing but a flimsy illusion. Something is coming on the horizon, it's why I'm going to attend this school. If we tell them what's really going on they can be prepared... Look at that, an air sick blonde... Did he just puke on her shoe?'_

Sure enough the scragly blonde boy just puked on Yang's boot, who is curently chasing her sister around the airship.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

* * *

Line Break

* * *

"Sweet fresh air." Forge sighed contently as he disembarked the airship.

"Welp, looks like it's time to look around before the assembly. Now what should I do first, the auditorium could be a good place to head to, or maybe I can see where they keep the food, I feel like I haven't eaten in day-"

 **BOOOM**

"Or maybe I can go check that out."

When he got to ground zero of the fireball he sees Ruby being helped up by a scragly blonde in jeans, hoodie, and light torso armor. _'It's the kid that was airsick earlier. He appears ot be doing well now.'_

"Hey. I'm Jaune."

"Ruby."

"Hey there. The name's John Mix, but my friends call me DJ."

Ruby looks at Jaune for a second. "Hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Line Break

* * *

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune groaned out.

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said, trying to raise his spirits.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tounge, ladies love it."

""Do they?"" Both Forge and Ruby said with raised eyebrows.

"They will, or at least I hope they will. My mom always says that... you know what, nevermind.,,"

"Soooo. I got this thing."

"Whoa. Is that a Scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, High-Impact Sniper Rifle."

"A wha?"

"It's also a gun"

"Oh. Uh. I got this sword. And I got a shield too."

"So What do they do?" Ruby asks while accidently turning Jaune's shield into a sheath, causing him to fumble around like the uncordinated idiot he is.

Jaune starts talking again after he recovers, "The shield gets smaller, that way after I get tired of carying it I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't way the same?"

"Yeah it does," Jaune says disapointedly with his head bowed.

Forge interupted them from going further, "Now, quick question. Do either of you have any idea where we are going?"

""Uhhhh"" was the collective voice of Jaune and Ruby as the turned to look at each other.

Forge sighed, "Just follow me, I know where to go."

* * *

Line Break

* * *

"RUBY OVER HERE!"

They collectively turn to see Yang waving at them.

"I SAVED YOU A SPOT!"

"Hey I gotta go, I'll se you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait!" Jaune quickly exclaims, "Ah great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Forge pats his back, "Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure there's someone for you out there." As he says this, he sneaks a glance at an Amazonian like girl right behind Jaune, staring at them as they leave. "Well I should get going too. See Ya later Jaune."

"Yeah... See ya."

Forge walks back to Ruby and Yang to see Ruby being lectured by a familiar girl dressed in all white. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang quickly interjects, "Look, sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah. Great idea sis. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies-"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like... tall, blonde, and scragly over there." Came Weiss's sarcastic remark while pointing at Jaune.

"Wow, really?"

"...No"

Before anything else can be said, light micophone feed back and a slight cough caught everyone's attention.

"I'll keep this brief, you have travled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only cary you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Yang is the first to speak after the headmaster's speach, "He seemed kind of off."

Ruby continues, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"It's because he doesn't want to get attached to the students right away. He has been headmaster for a long time, and in that time there has been one undeniable truth. Tommorow, at initiation, some of us aren't going to make it out alive." Forge Responded.

Queue Jaune for comedic relief and to break the awkward silence, "I'm a natural blonde you know."

The collective thought of everyone there was _'Does this guy not understand sarcasm.'_

* * *

Line Break

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exlaimed excitedly as she jumped into the bed next to Ruby's as she is writing.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby responded without missing a beat.

"I know I do," Yang purrs as she studies the guys that are shirtless and flexing, but quickly jumps back in disgusted shock as Jaune walks through her line of sight wearing a onesie.

"What's that?" Yang asks Ruby in order to take her mind off of the horifying image.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awe. That's so cuuuuute." Yang takes a pillow to the face.

"Shut up. I didn't get to bring my friends with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune, he's...nice. So there you go, plus one friend. That's a 100% increase."

"Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero."

"There is no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy."

A voice joins in on their conversation, "I think you two have forgotten about me."

Yang and Ruby look up to see Forge there. "Hey there DJ."

"DJ? I thought his name was John."

Forge looks over to Yang. "It is, but my friends back home call me DJ and it just stuck. I also happen to like it so if you could address me as such, that'd be nice."

As Yang and Forge were talking Ruby was looking around the room, "That girl." They happen to hear her whisper.

The follow Ruby's line of sight to see a girl, dressed in a black nightgown and bow, who was reading a book by candlelight.

"You know her?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I can say anything."

"Well, now's your chance."

"No, wait!"

"HELLO! I believe you two may know eachother," Yang says to reading girl while dragging Ruby.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh. Yeah, my name is Ruby, but you can just call me Crater... actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Oookay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispers to Ruby.

"I don't know, help me." Ruby whispers back.

"Sooo what your name?" Yang asks.

"Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book... that I will continue to read," Blake continues looking at them expectantly, "as soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" Ruby asks Blake.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Sounds like my old roommate," Forge mutters to himself. When he sees the twitching of Blake's bow he realizes she must have heard him, but neither commented.

"I love books," Ruby continues, unaware of the two, "Yang used to read to me everynight before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

"Why is that, hoping you live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like one of those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what is right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world is nothing like a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here to make it better."

Yang interupts the mood with an "IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" and glomps Ruby. As they begin to fight Forge turns to Blake. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm John Mix, but you can call me DJ."

"Hi there."

"Well I'm off to bed. Before I go though, your bow is twitching, might want to hide them in something a bit more inconspicuous. Well, goodnight." Forge whispers to Blake. Leaving her wide-eyed.

She is snapped out of it by Weiss, "What's going on over here, don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!"

""NOT YOU AGAIN"" Ruby and Weiss exclaim at the same time.

While it devolves into a shouting match, Blake reaches for the candles and blows them out, turning everything black.

* * *

 **AN: Well here it is, the first chapter of my first fanfiction done. I hope you all liked it, I'll be uploading everyother day and I hope you leave a comment and criticsm. Anything that helps me out. PEACE!**


	2. Conversation with Ozzy

**AN: This chapter is going to be a bit short so it's going to be up a day earlier than scheduled.**

* * *

 _-One month before Beacon Initiation-_

Forge Hellsing is currently walking into the Headmaster's office after being told that the Organization had a mission for him.

"So Ozzy, what do you need us for this time?" Forge asked Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster.

"I feel that something is brewing on the horrizon, because of this, I felt it would be best to contact the Organization and have one of their operatives serve as protection for the students."

"Let me guess, two students in particular." Forge said as he put his feet on Ozpin's desk and leaned back.

"Quite right, one student we feel would be the perfect canidate in order to pass on the Fall Maiden's powers."

"And the other?"

"Has silver eyes."

Forge sits up a bit at this, "Summer's child? I thought she was two years too young."

"Her exceptional skill allowed us to take a few loop holes."

"Okay, so how am I going to do this?"

Ozpin hands him a folder, "Everything you need to know is right there."

Forge skims through the mission file, but something disturbs him, "Why do I have to act as a student?!"

"We feel it would be the best position and cover for you in order to protect them best."

"Why couldn't you have gotten Him? Or at least have Doc do this!"

Goodwitch speaks up for the first time in the corner of the room, "We don't want that Thing anywhere near our students!"

"I concur, after the incident at the edge of Mount Glenn, it would be best to keep Him away. The council also wants to have no contact with him." Ozpin continued

"But I have a feeling you're going to against _that_ particular wish."

"Indeed, He is too valuable an asset just to be unused when trouble of this magnitude is brewing. He'll be kept hidden."

"What about Doc?"

"The Doctor is going to be watching over you."

"How is he going to do that?"

"By acting as Beacon's Head Nurse."

"You know you just doomed both the me and the students by doing that right?"

Ozpin hid a smirk by taking a sip from his mug, "I feel that it will just make things livelier."

Forge sighs, "Yeah, whatever you bastard. Don't come running when this blows up in your face."

Forge starts to stand up, "If that's all, I accept the mission. I'll see you next month Ozzy."

Before he walks out the door, Goodwitch stops him, "Please refer to him as _Professor Ozpin_ , now that you're a student here you have to show him the proper respect."

Forge just continues to walk out the door, "Yeah yeah Ms. Goodbitch."


	3. Into the Emerald Forest

_'I don't know whetherto feel sorry for him, or to congradulate him for being sane."_ Forge thought as he watched and extremely hyper-active orange haired girl, _'Nora'_ , ramble on while following a guy with black hair and a magenta streak, _'Ren'_.

Forge then turns to see Yang talking to Ruby, who was too busy cuddling with her weapon, Crescent Rose.

"If you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh. You sound like dad. First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And Secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

"What about when we form teams?"

"I'll just have to be on your team."

"Maybe you should try to be on someone else's team?" Yang looks away guiltily as she suggests this.

"Dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?"

"I think she just wants you to meet and get to know new people. It's not that hard really." Forge's voice causes them to recoil slightly.

"No, I don't need to meet new people. That's absolutely ridi-"

Ruby was interupted by a passing Jaune, "culous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered having to count that high!"

 _'I would feel sorry for him, if this wasn't a combat school. Why Oz let someone with forged transcripts and no prior training enter school for the best of the best, I will never know.'_

As his sight follows Jaune, Forge's eyes fall upon Weiss Schnee speaking to a girl dressed like an amazonian warrior. _'Ah, here is the other girl that I'm tasked with protecting, Pyrrah Nikos. Graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy and set the current record of 4 consecutive wins at the Minstral regional tournament.'_

Pyrrah has dark red hair worn in a waist length ponytail, vivid green eyes, and stands at 6 feet _'while wearing heals'_. Her top consisted of 2 layers, the outer being bronze plating and the inner being a light bronze colored v-neck. She also wears an elastic miniskirt, gloves that reach between her elbow and shoulder, and an ankle-lenght drapery that's wrapped around her skirt.

Pyrrah's weapons were a sword, that transforms into a long-range semi-automatic rifle and javelin _'named Milo'_ , and a shield _'named Akuo'_. _'She's really hammering in that grecian warrior motif.'_

"So have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone will be willing to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." Weiss said. _'Looks like the heiress is getting a bit of a brown nose.'_

"I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrah responded.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can be on a team together." _"like someone wants to team up with a self-entitled brat.'_

"Now that sounds grand." _'I get the feeling she's just trying to keep up appearances.'_

 _'And now it seems the princess is having a bit of maniacal thoughts.'_

"You know what else is great, me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again!" "Nice to meet you Jaune." Was the response from Weiss and Pyrrah respectively.

"Yeah yeah," Jaune pushed Pyrrah aside and stood next to Wiess "I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Forge was lost in his own thoughts while witnessing this _'This kid pushed aside a beautiful girl like Pyrrah freaking Nikos, inorder to go after Ice Bitch... WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!'_

"So I've been hearing rumors about teams, I was thinking you and me would make a good one, what do you say?"

Pyrrah responded before Weiss could, "Actually I think the teams are comprised of four student teams."

"You don't say, well hot stuff _'And now he's hitting on Pyrrah.'_ play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the wining team." Forge just facepalms.

Weiss got inbetween Pyrrah and Jaune, "Jaune, do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not a clue Snow Angel." _'SHE IS NOT AN ANGEL.'_

"This is Pyrrah." "Hello again" "Pyrrah graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Was Jaune's response.

"She won the Minstral regional tournament four years in a row, the new record."

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes' box."

"That's _Youi_? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrah looked a bit bashfull, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Saddly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So now that you know that, do you really think you can be on a team with someone like her?" Weiss looked sligthly triumphent when she asked this.

"I guess not. Sorry." _'He seriously doesn't see what she's really like? Duuuude, just no.'_

"I think you would make a great leader." Pyrrah says, trying to lift Jaune's spirit

"Doh. Stop it." Jaune says bashfully

"You know there is still room on team Jaune but spots are filling up quick. I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings."

"O-okay that's a little to close. Pyrrah, a little help please!"

Jaune then gets blind sided by a Javelin soaring through the air and piercing his hood. He is than pinned to a wall.

A voice flows through the locker room, "Would all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. I repeat, all first years to Beacon Cliff."

As she and Weiss walk past, Pyrrah removes her Javelin from the wall, subsequently freeing Jaune. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Yang and Ruby walk up to him. "Having trouble there, Lady Killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angle proobably wasn't the best start."

Forge then added his input, "The girl you were hitting on was a self-entitled brat of a princess that thinks she deserves the best of the best. In other words, someone who is not you."

Ruby helps Juane up and together, they walk toward Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Line Break

* * *

With all the students lined up, Ozpin starts to explain the rules atop the cliff.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, all the skills that you have learned will be put to the test."

Goodwitch _'Goodbitch'_ continues for him, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor about the inclusion of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confussion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Ruby wimpers abit.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you landing will be your partner for the next four years."

 _'I'm pretty sure I just heard Ruby's entire world shatter.'_

"WHAT?!" _'Yup, she just broke down.'_

"See I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you partnered up," Ozpin started again, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. _'Sounds like things are about to start off with a bang.'_ Due to the number of students, there will be some one with out a partner. This student will be added to a team as a reserve member. The details of which will be given after initiation. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. _'With me here, they won't need to.'_ You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we'll grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good, now take your positions." While everyone got into a stance and was prepared to be launched off the cliff, Jaune still had his hand raised.

"Um sir. I still have a question." Weiss was launched off. "So this landing strategy thing." More students are being launched. "What is it? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No you will be falling." Another student is launched.

"Oh I see. So did you hand out parachutes for us?" Nora is launched.

"No." Two more student. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh, yeah." Yang and Ruby are lauched. "So what exactly is a landing strate-" Jaune was effectivly cut off by being launched off the cliff.

Only Forge was left. "You have been spending too much time with Doc, you know that Ozzy?"

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Yeah right you bastard." Forge was then launched with everyone else.

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Everyone was using their skills and wepons to land or to glide across the sky. Ruby was using the recoil of Crescent Rose to propell herself, Yang was using her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Cilica, Weiss used her Glyphs to jump mid air, Ren hooked Stormflower to a tree and swung around and down it, Forge used his semblance to glide, Pyrrah used Akuo to smash through trees and slow her descent, and Jaune was hit by Milo and pinned to a tree.

Ruby landed first.

"YANG! YANG! Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What is someone finds her first? Well there's Jaune, he's nice, he's funny. I don't think he's good in a fight though... Oh, what about Blacke, so mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books. Then again I'm not sure if I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Okay who else do I know that goes to this school, there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaaannnnddd..." Ruby comes to an abrupt stop and makes eye contact with the person in front of her. Who happens to be Weiss.

Weiss stares for a second, then turns around and walks away.

"WAIT! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates." Ruby mumbles out.

Weiss goes through the bushes and looks up to see Jaune struggling to pull Milo out from his hood inorder to remove himself from the tree. She promptly turns around and drags Ruby by her hood. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!"

Jaune sees them leaving. "HEY WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK! WHO'S GOING TO GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"JAUNE?!" He turns to see Pyrrah below him, "Do you have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." He turns to look away, but turns back and smiles.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked Weiss as they traversed the Emerald Forest.

"I will not have my mission be delayed because you're two slow. I swear if I get a bad grade beca-"

Weiss was promptly cut off by Ruby appearing in front of her using her speed semblance. "I'm not slow see, you don't have to worry about me." She promptly dissapeared leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Yang was walking alone into a clearing, "Heelllooooo?! Is anyone out there?! HEELLOOO?! I'm getting bored here!" She hears the rustling of leaves. "Is someone there?" She follows the sound. "Ruby is that you?" She hears growling and looks up, "Nope." She jumps out of the way just as an Ursa comes from the bush and swipes at her. Another comes from the side and she ducks under it's claws. The first sprints at her and draws it's arm to attack, when it was close enough Yang punched it in it's stomach and fired a round from Ember Cilica, launching the bear-like creature of Grimm back to where it was. While the first was in the air, the second tried to attack her, it took a shotgun assisted upercut and kick, sending it to land next to the first.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl in a red hood have you?" Her answer was the Ursai getting back to their feet and attacking. "You could've just said no!" She dodges swipe after swipe and flips back to avoid one last attack. "Geeze, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a..." She stops for a second, right in front of her face is a single strand of her golden hair falling to the ground.

Just then her semblence activates, making her light up in flames and turning her eyes from Lilac to Red. "You...YOU MONSTERS!" She viciously and ruthlessly attacks an Ursa. Throwing punch after punch, until she launched it away and through several trees. She looks at the last one, "WHAT, YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" Before anything else happens, there is the sound of a blade slashing through flesh. The ursa hits the ground to reveal Blake standing behind it, her blade lodged in it's back.

Yang returns to nomal. "I could've taken him."

They hear appreciative whistle and turn to see Forge walk into the clearing. "Hello again Yang, Blake. It looks like you ladies had fun."

Blake nods in acknowladgement "Hello John. Why are you alone?"

"I haven't found a partner yet, and everyone I ran into has a partner."

"You can come with us. Right Blake?" Yang looks to Blake, who nods in agreement.

"Awesome. Who says three's a crowd."


	4. Players 1

**AN: I apologize my dear readers, important family business has come up and I haven't been able to write. So without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

"So how far do you think it'll take for us to reach the ruins?" Yang asks Forge, who was leading them.

"From what I've seen while gliding, the ruins are just on the otherside of these bushes."

Sure enough, there was a stone rotunda that houses the relics. When closer, Forge was able to make out that the relics were _'Chess Pieces?'_

"Some of them are missing," Yang pointed out "looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well I guess we should pick one." Blake suggests, with Forge giving a single firm nod in agreement.

"How about a cute little pony!"

"Sure."

"I say it's a great choice. The knight is one of my favorite pieces." Forge looks at the other peices, _'It seems that the black bishops are missing. A team has already been formed.'_

"Well that wasn't too hard." Yang said

"It's not like this place is verry dificult to find."

"Plus you had me with you, I remembered seeing a rather large clearing, and brought us here."

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The scream seemed to be echoing through the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble!"

"Actually Yang, that was a dude. A very, very feminine dude." Forge corrected

"What should we do?!"

Whatever was about to be said was cut off. "HEADS UP!" By Ruby falling from the sky. Just as Forge was going to attempt to catch her, a flying Jaune comes from outta nowhere and knocks Ruby into a tree with him.

Blake looks to Yang, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" Yang was interupted "YEHAW~!" By Nora riding an Ursa and crashing into the clearing, "Awe~. It's broken."

Ren comes form behind the bear-like grimm out of breath, "Nora, please don't ever do that again."

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE" _'I made up my mind. I feel so sorry for that Ren dude.'_

"NORA!"

"COMING REN!"

Blake looks lost, "Did that girl judt ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" Yang was interupted yet again. But this time, it was by Pyrrah being thrown by a Deathstalker.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune tries to get out of the tree.

"Yang!" Ruby comes back into the clearing

"Ruby?!" Yang looks at her sister.

"Nora!" And Nora's just being Nora.

 _'Yang looks like she's about to blow.'_ Forge is just amusedly watching the chaos unfold.

Blake, the ever questioner that she is, "Did she come in with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR JUST 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!"

Ruby was just staring at the sky, "Um~, Yang?"

Weiss was hanging onto a Nevermore talon, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!"

Forge just turns to Ruby, "Please tell me that's not what you came here on."

Ruby looks as innocent as possible. "I said jump."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Jaune, being the completely untrained and unprepaired hero wanna be that he is, jumped out of the tree he was in to catch Weiss... Only to crash to the ground with her.

"My hero." Came Weiss's ever sarcastic reply.

Everyone, except Pyrrah who was still being chased around by the Deathstalker, heard a painful series of cracks come from Jaune, "My back."

 _'Thank god for aura, I'm pretty sure that he would've been crippled without it.'_

Pyrrah was then sent back flying and crashing in front of the group.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together."

Ruby looks over to her sister, "Not if I can help it." Then takes off running.

"RUBY WAIT!"

She mecha-shifts her sniper into it's scythe form and fires a round. Using the recoil, she launches an attack on the scorpion-like grimm, only to bounce off. She fires a shot, turns the scythe back to it's sniper form, and takes off runing again. The Nevermore fires it's feathers from it's wings, pinning Ruby's cloak to the ground and stopping Yang's advances to help her sister.

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I'M TRYING!"

The Deathstalker poises it's stinger, and brings it down to impale Ruby, who closes her eyes and waits for either pain or death.

"You are so childish!" Ruby opens her eyes to see Weiss, who froze the stinger in place, infront of her. "And dimmwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Ruby looks down at her feet, "And I suppose _I_ can be a bit... difficult. but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to showoff, I'll be nicer."

"I'm not trying to showoff. I want you to know I can do this."

"Your're fine."

Yang runs up and hugs her sister "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Jaune looks up to the sky, "Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we going to do."

Weiss speaks up, "Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby speaks this time, "our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune looks relieved, "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."

Together, they run through the ruins. The Nevermore lands on a perch in front of them.

Ren calls out, "Nora! Destract it!"

Nora runs out from cover and fires her grenade launcher, while everyone else runs ahead. The Deathstalker seems to have caught up and gave chase to everyone.

When they were crossing a bridge, the Nevermore destroys it from under them, seperating Pyrrah and Ren from everyone else.

Jaune looks at them fighting the Deathstalker, "We gotta get overthere, they need help."

Nora appears next to him, "Lets do this!"

"Yeah, but I can't make that jump."

Nora does the unthinkable and shifts Magnhild into it's hammer form, and hits the bridge to launch Jaune, then rides the hamer to the otherside. She raises it above her head, and slams it into the Deathstalker.

While Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrah were fiighting the Deathstalker, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were fighting the Nevermore. Forge was sitting back and watching the beautiful destruction.

"It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang activates Ember Cilica, "Then let's give it everything we got!"

They all fire upon the bird-like grimm whilst dodging and jumping on the rubble that it creates.

Weiss looks fed up, "None of this is working!"

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Ruby sprints off to tell Blake.

Meanwhile, the others have just about finished the Deathstalker. Ren, having jumped onto it's tail, weakened the stinger joint. Pyrrah capitalized on it, using her shield to sever it and cause it to partially implae itself. Finally, Nora used her hammer to nail it through and finish it off.

With the Nevermore, Yang jumped into it's beak, prying it open and shooting several dust shells down it's thoat. She jumped back down and it crashed into the cliff, and Weiss locked it there with ice. Now came the final part of the plan, Ruby uses Gambol Shroud's ribon as a sling shot, and with the assisstance of Weiss's Glyphs, runs straight up the cliff with the Nevermore on he scythe's blade. Once she reaches the top, she pulls and beheads the Nevermore.

Both teams turn when they hear the sound of clapping and see Forge, "I gotta say, that's great teamwork."

Yang's eyes turn red, "And what the HELL were you doing?!"

"I was waiting for the Deathstalker to get close because you're all to tired to fight anymore." Forge and co. turn to a Deathstalker that lets out a cry as it nears them. "Now it's my turn for fun!"

With that he launches off, rocketing toward the final grimm. As he gets close the scorpion brings down it's stinger, to which Forge unsheathes his blade and locks it with the stinger. He pulls a Springfield from his hip and fires twice into the creatures eyes. He holds his longsword above his head and channels black, aura-like energy into the blade then swing it down. The energy travels through the air and effectively bisects the grimm like a hot knife through butter.

He turns back to the others, "Now that that's done, let's get going back."

Everyone just stares in disbelief at what could've been done from the begining. The singular thought being, _'HOW DID HE MAKE IT LOOK SO EASY?! HE"S BARELY EVEN WINDED!_

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Brozewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop peices. From this day forward you will work together as CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." Team CRDL the steps of the stage as the next team steps on. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook peices. From this day froward you will be team JNPR (Juniper), led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked completely horrified. _'Ozzy what are you thinking? He's not ready for this yet.'_ Now the final team walks up. "Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, with their reserve member John Mix. The four of you retrieved the white Knight peices, You are now team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. Since this is also the first time a team has had a reserve member, and because he is more experienced then the rest of you, John Mix will play the role of advisor. Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.


	5. Picking up the Pieces

**AN: I'm going to be changing the schedule from Every other day to whenever I can. I appologize and hope you continue to read, let's do this!**

* * *

"Please tell me why we had to wake up early DJ."

Forge looked at the teammate to his left. "Because, Ruby, we have alot to do today and only..." He looked at the clock. "3 hours to do it. Since you are the team captain, what is our first order of bussiness?"

"Decorating!"

Weiss looks at everyone, "Why?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake says, holding up her suitcase. The suitcase opens up, dropping all her items to the flood. "...and clean."

"Alright~! Weiss, Blake, Yang, John, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI!"

Everyone but Weiss join in, "BANZAI!"

After about an our of decorating, with Forge stopping Ruby from cutting the curtains and helping Blake hide her smut, everything was done. Only it wasn't, because the is no room for the beds.

Weiss is the first to break the silence, "This... isn't going to work."

Followed by Blake, "It is a bit cramped."

Then Yang, "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

"Ooor we can get rid of the beds... and replace them with BUNKBEDS!"

"That sounds like a deathtrap waiting to happen... I'M IN!" If it looked awesome, and could potentially kill something, Forge was in all the way.

"That seems incredibly dangerous." Wess added her input, ignoring Forge's shout of 'Party Pooper!'

"And super awesome." Yang's on board.

Everyone looked to Blake, "It does seem efficient." Ruby and Forge highfive then get to work.

Everything played out virtually the same, the only difference is that there was a bed in the middle. This was Forge's bed, it was also on the ground because who can sleep comfortably in a deathtrap.

"Objective complete! Now for our next order of business, introductions!"

"This was my idea," Forge walks up and stand next to Ruby. "I feel we should know about eachother's weapons and semblances. I shall start." He pulls out his pistols and sword. "I keep my pistols at my hips, they are two Springfield Armory 1911 Lightweight Operators that shoot .45ACP rounds. Each pistol had an ergonomic grip, night sights, and a 10 round magazine. The silver one is named Swan Song and the black one is Nightwatcher. I like to keep my sword with me at all times, I may only use it as a sidearm but I have trained in swordsmanship for a decade. It's name is Tranquility, because I feel at peace when it is on my person. My semblance is the use of shadows." He demonstrates by having dark energy wrap around his arm. "I can manipulate them, turning them into anything I like, solid and otherwise. Now who wants to go next?"

Before anyone could volunteer Weiss speaks up, "Doesn't class start at 9? It's 8:55!" With this team RWBY runs out the door to get to class, and team JNPR was hot on their heels. Forge just chose to casually walk to class, better late then never and if he's going to be late what's the use rushing.

"Monster! Demons! Prowlers of the night! They go by many names, but I refer to them as prey." Forge just tuned out Port's ramblings there, knowing that it's going no where. Dear Oum, he was boring. He just sat back with his sword at his side and a book in his hand.

He decided to read Armada, the story of a highschool student who helps the government combat aliens from his favorite videogame.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable." _'Looks like Weiss has finally had enough and is about to snap_ '

"A true Huntsman must be dependable" _'I'm going to have to talk with her soon.'_

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise."

Forge completely agreed with this, however... "Are you any of these?" He muttered lowly so only Blake can hear him, making her elbow him with an amused smile.

"So who among you seems to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss's hand went up right away, "I do sir!"

Forge massaged the bride of his nose, _'This isn't going to end well.'_

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah represent Team RWBY!"

Forge leans over and whispers to Blake, "Do you have an extra flag?" He turns back to Weiss, "Don't die!"

The class collectively turn and look at him, "What? Do you _want_ me to wish death upon her?"

"I'm _trying_ to focus Ruby!"

"Sorry..." _'Bitch mode activated'_

"All Right, let the match..." Port smashes the lock on the cage, "Begin."

The Boarbatusk charges Weiss, who dodges and slashes.

"Hoho, weren't expecting that were you?"

"Yang in there Weiss!" The whole team groans.

"No Yang just no." Ruby doesn't even spare a glance at her sister.

Weiss uses a glyph enhanced lunge, only for Myrtenaster to get caught in it's tusks. The boar-like creature threw her rapier across the room and slammed her away.

"Oh-ho what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss dodged the charging creature and grabbed Myrtenaster.

"Weiss go for it's belly, there's no armor undre-"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"That was uncalled for. I'm doing something about it after class." Forge looked to Blake and Yang, who nodded.

Weiss had the Boarbatusk slam into a glyph then finished it off.

"Bravo, bravo. It apears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training, be sure to cover the asigned readings, and remember.. be vigilant." Port then dismissed the class.

Weiss being the first out, followed by Ruby. Forge turned to the other two members of the team, "I'll follow and make sure nothing happens." And gave chase without waiting for a response.

* * *

"Weiss!"

"What?!"

What's wrong with you?! Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with _ME_?! What's wrong with _YOU_?! You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?!"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Where is this coming from? What happened to the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied and trained, quite frankly, I derserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She stomped off leaving Ruby to slump to the ground.

Forge turned to the other witness, "So Ozzy, are you going to give Little Red a pep talk?"

"I fell it may be needed. Are you going to talk with Ms. Schnee?"

"Someone has to bring this team back together." With that Forge followed Weiss.

* * *

"Professor Port!"

"Ah, Ms. Schnee. And to what do I owe this fine pleasure."

Forge stepped in here, "Actually Prof. P, I feel I should talk with her, it is a problem with the team and as it's advisor I feel I should resolve it."

"Ah of course. In that case young lad I'll be on my way?" Port left back into the building.

Forge narrowed his eyes at the heiress, "Okay Weiss, time to answer an important question. Why do you believe Ozpin made a mistake?"

"I believe Ruby doesn't have the potential to be a good leader."

"On what grounds?"

"She was goofing off during class."

"So was most everyone else. Port's story had little to do with the class."

"She's childish!"

"Of course she is, She's 15."

"Naive!"

"Pure."

"Ignorant!"

"It's bliss."

"Uncooprotive!"

"She isn't used to a team."

Weiss had run out of steam by this point and was just staring at Forge.

"If that is all you have to say then it's painfully obvious that you are an idiot." Forge continued, pointedly ignoring Weiss's indignant expression. "Ruby does have potential. Who came up with the plan to take down the Nevermore back in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss's silence was answer enought. "She has potential, and alot of it. She will be a better leader then your sister is in the Atlesian Military."

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"You believe that just because of your name, you should be handed everything on a silver platter. Even if you tell me you earned what you have in life, as of this moment, you're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"You don't know me!"

"I know you well enough that as leader you would concern yourself with trivial matters, and that your shitty attitude will more likely turn them against you than have them follow your orders."

THAT shut her up right quit, leaver her wide-eyed and gaping.

"Don't get me wrong, you do have talent, but your attitude doesn't make you fit for leader. Youtr attitude makes you a boss, there is a difference, can you tell me what it is?"

Forge could see understanding in Weiss's eyes, "A leader is always at the forefront and participates actively, and a boss relays orders and stays away from the action."

"Good, you get it."

Weiss took a deep breath, "I believe I understand what you are trying to say John, you helped me realize that I do not have what it takes to be a capable leader, but Ruby does. It's as you said, she has the potential, and it is our job as teammates to guide her down the right path." She finished with as smile, getting a nod from Forge.

"I'm happy to see I got through that thick head of yours." He joked.

She let out a sigh, "You're right, I am thick-headed, will you help me with that?"

He nodded, "That's what friends are for aren't they?"

Her eyes widened, "You thinnk of me as a friend?"

"Friends will always have disagreements, and good friends will always stay even after one, I like to think of myself as a good friend." Forge finished with a smirk.

She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her, "You're a strange man John."

"Never said I wasn't now did I. Eh, normal is overrated." Forge said this with a 'What can you do?' shrug. "Now, I think there is someone you need to talk to."

Forge stood up to leave himself, "So you go ahead to the dorm, I have a friend that I need to meet."

* * *

Forge walked through the on-campus nursing facilities. It was time to meet Doc, otherwise known as The Doctor or just Doctor Hellsing.

"Yo Doc, Ozzy said you were head nurse so I thought I- OH SWEET MERCIFUL OUM, MY EYES!"

Now you might be wondering what caused this reaction, the cause is no other than Doc himself. The doc is a tall man with dark spiky hair and stitch marks all over his body. (AN: Doctor Hellsing's appearance is that of Stein from Souleater to an extent.) When in battle or on a mission, he tends to wears Black cargo pants and Black dress shirt underneat a Lab coat. His weapon of choice is a right handed glove with syringes at the tips of the fingers. He uses different experimental liquids that he creates himself and keeps on the inside of his lab coat. He is insane and tends to do experiments on anyone he can get his hands on. Forge is usually know to keep him under control though. Doc is also the creator of _Him_ , the man that they keep hiden and isn't supposed to show himself.

The reason that Forge had such a reaction to seeing him though, was because the man was wearing a 'sexy' female nurse outfit.

"DOC, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WEARING SHIT LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC!"

"But we're not in public." Came the response of the ever grinning Doctor.

"You know what, I'm leaving, hope I don't see you anytime soon."

"Goodbye DJ!"

* * *

When Forge got back to the Dorm, he saw Weiss giving Ruby coffee. Deciding to do something else tonight, he woke up Blake.

"Hmm. Wha?"

"Blake, I think we should talk in the hall in private, it's about what's atop your head."

Blake went stiff for a second, but then followed him into the hall.

She turned to him, "Is this going to be a problem?" She asked wearily.

"No, I just think the others should know, or rather that Ruby and Yang should know. They won't judge you."

"But then there is Weiss."

Forge rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'll try to make her see past what her father had engrained into her, but that'll take a while. I have alot dug up on the SDC and their practices, and it can literally shatter her world, but unless something happens I won't use that." Blake nodded, agreeing with him that she won't change overnight, and it mighy me bad to use whatever he had dug up.

"Try to get along with her alright partner?" Blake nodded again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **AN: With that, this chapter is over. Doc will be showing up later on as well. Now he was supposed to play a larger part of this chapter, but that didn't play well, and Forge's relationship with him is that he tries to spend as little time with him as possible when not out on a mission or needing help. Next Chapter he will be an integrall part, so Forge will be getting less screen time. Well thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
